


While you were sleeping

by NatalieRyan



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Mac and Jack - Freeform, plus a bonus fic, sleeping Jack, sleeping Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Sleepy 5 + 1 fic + a bonus fic.Five times Jack finds Mac asleep + one time Mac finds Jack asleep. And a bonus fic just because I like to bend the rules :)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 100
Kudos: 95





	1. Jack's apartment + couch

**Author's Note:**

> The first idea for this story was born out of me watching the scene where Jack came upon Mac sleeping on his desk in 2x20. After that it was just a talk I had with SabbyStarlight about places where Jack can find Mac asleep. Between the two of us, we had five places and then I got the idea for the plus one. The bonus idea was as a response to all the Lenkov shit I think we are all aware after the Vanity Fair article, and I needed to write something light (finished the + 1 that very night right before I read it, so yep, that chapter is super angsty). Also all the fluff. And I am not apologizing for it. Hope you'll like it.  
> I gave myself the deadline to finish this story before the 10th, and the reason I'm starting to post today is Lucas' birthday. And I made it, so here we go.  
> I'll update this story a chapter a day, so don't worry, it's completed :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> In this chapter we have Mac sleeping on Jack's couch.  
> Set in the future once Jack is back from the Kovacs mission.

Jack was tired. They ran themselves ragged these last couple of weeks going from one mission to the next, just doing what they did best. It wasn't as bad as both he and Mac had in the Sandbox, but the exhaustion was creeping up on them as the days without sleep piled on them. Jack dropped Mac off at his house and then left to run errands he kept putting off. He desperately wanted to stay with his partner, but Jack felt the need to let Mac rest by himself for a bit. They were pretty much attached to the hip while their last mission lasted and Jack wanted to give Mac some breathing space. 

(When all Jack wanted was to actually keep an eye on Mac, spend more time together and try to forget the last two years and a change). 

It was difficult at first, to get back home, and unsure of what he would find. Things were a mess, and Jack wasn't sure where he stood in all that, but it was Russ out of all people that approached him with his old position back with the Phoenix. Jack was suspicious at first, but after Russ complimented him on the tac sims he ran with the TAC team and seeing them in person, he was very impressed and according to Russ, "Angus didn't speak empty words about Jack Dalton". 

Jack was relatively a short time back in the field, but it felt like a balm to his soul to be back to something he knew how to do in his sleep. Watch the kid's back, and be there for him. Which he tried. Hard. But some self conscious voice in Jack was saying to him that he should leave Mac's side for a while. To not suffocate the kid with too much of his presence. 

It was easier said than done when he peeled off from Mac's driveway this morning, but it had to be done. Jack didn't have to like that, though. 

Jack opened the door of his apartment, carefully juggling the grocery bags and the dry cleaned suits from the mission before last. Jack was thankful for the lady running the business not asking too many questions about his clothes being covered in blood every so often. The door closed behind him with a thump and Jack armed the code. He moved about, putting the suits on the rack inside his closet and the grocery bags in the kitchen when something caught his attention.

Jack immediately went to his gun, pulling it out of its holster. Something was different in his apartment and he had no idea what. But his senses weren't off when he arrived and his alarm didn't sound so it couldn't be a thief. 

Jack almost dropped his gun when he noticed the Mac-shaped lump on the couch, curled inwardly, head on the pillow Jack always kept on the couch that was possibly as soft and as worn as the leather couch itself. 

Jack left the gun on the nightstand and he came around, facing his partner, sleeping on his couch and looking like he went ten rounds with the best boxer in history. 

Jack was hoping that Mac would sleep the mission off in his own comfy bed, but apparently his partner had another idea for the day. In the light coming from the windows, Jack could see bruises had already formed on Mac's cheek and jaw, and his split lip was already swollen. He itched to fix that, the kid wasn't supposed to be hurt, but it never went according to plan with how Jack wanted things to go. Jack knew there were more bruises underneath the soft and worn AC/DC t-shirt of Jack's that Mac was currently wearing and a pair of sweatpants. The circles under Mac's eyes went deeper than Jack expected, and that was one of the reasons why Jack hoped Mac should sleep at home. But, even though Mac was sleeping on Jack's couch, it looked like he was relaxed and Jack didn't have it in him to wake Mac up, but he had to convince his partner to at least relocate to the guest bedroom. 

(Who was he kidding, the guest bedroom was Mac's room for years now). 

Jack sat on the floor, in front of the couch and really, there was little he could do against the feeling to run his hand through blond strands so he went for it. Even in sleep, Mac recognized Jack's touch and his head tilted towards the hand running in smooth circles over his scalp, offering comfort. He snuffled sleepily and cuddled more into the pillow, looking at least five years younger, being at ease while sleeping. 

Mac slowly came to himself and almost whined when Jack removed his hand from Mac's hair, but it didn't take too long to open his eyes. Jack felt bad that Mac had awoken, the kid looked so tired and a bit lost, his heart ached. Mac with his bleary blue eyes and sleep mussed hair, and like deer caught in the headlights looked positively adorable. Jack couldn't help but smile at him. 

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey, Jack." Mac smiled, scrunching his face. 

"I thought I left you at home to sleep." 

"I was sleeping. Until someone thought it was a good idea to wake me up." 

Jack chuckled at the way Mac was looking at him.

"Sleep in a bed, buddy. Not on my couch." 

"What's wrong with your couch?" 

"Nothing. You need to stretch a bit, not to try and fit yourself like a blanket burrito on my couch." 

"It's not like it hasn't worked before, Jack." Mac rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's comfy. Safe." 

Something lodged itself inside Jack's chest when he heard Mac saying that. He was afraid to ask what it was.

"While you were away, I wasn't coping well. I tried to convince myself that it was just temporary, but the longer you were gone, the more I was spiraling out. There were so many moments where I had no idea how I was still standing, you know?" 

Jack tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, without success. 

"I started coming to your place. At first it was for comfort, familiar things, familiar scents. And then I started sleeping on this couch. It offered comfort and the familiar smell of gunpowder and leather reminded me of you. Guess I was seeking that familiar comfort again and moved on autopilot. Sorry." 

Jack discreetly wiped a tear and cleared his throat. 

"Hey, none of that. You are more than welcome to crash on my couch. You can do it whenever you wanna. Just text me next time. I thought you were a thief." 

Mac laughed that snort-laugh and barely stopped himself from barreling down the floor. 

"I don't think there's sleeping on the couch of the person you wanna rob in the definition of a thief." 

"True." 

Mac adjusted himself on the pillow and closed his eyes again. Seeing that the couch was where Mac wanted to be at the moment, Jack picked up the blanket he always kept in the back and covered Mac with it. Mac snuggled deeper into the couch and was asleep in no time. Jack retrieved another blanket and sat in one of the leather chairs, keeping an eye on Mac. 


	2. Mac's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic comes from the need I have to see Mac in glasses more (and Jack as well, but Mac in glasses is just *chef's kiss*). It was also inspired from a Tumblr post that was about glasses whump and needless to say, I am weak when it comes to glasses. The thing about prescription glasses is from my experience since my glasses have that extra layer of protection and they sometimes go pink, sometimes green, depends on the angle and the light filtering through.   
> And of course I had to mention the bagel choices (*waves at 4x10 when it was said Mac doesn't like onions, but also at 1x06 where we have Jack buy the second favorite bagel flavor because they ran out of poppy seed*)   
> Last, but not least, the unicorns make a brief appearance.   
> And just because I'm a sucker for competent and smart Jack, I had him say the thing this time, because he always listens to his boy.  
> Needles to say that this is pure self indulgent fic and it's fluffy. And let's face it, Mac in glasses and asleep is adorable. Jack agrees.   
> Hope you'll enjoy it.

Jack could barely remember the last time when they had a day off that he hadn't spent it at Mac's. It went without saying that Jack loved his apartment. He paid for it with his own money and it contained things he loved. But it lacked something Mac's house had in copious amounts of. 

_ Home.  _

Jack loved spending time at Mac's house. The deck was his most favorite place out of all, the perfect spot for breaking out the sleeping bags and looking at the stars or having a few beers around the fire pit. It was such a central place in Jack's memories, always going back to it. And thinking of his partner surrounded by people that love him and being happy, grinning from ear to ear, beer in his hand and relaxed posture? That was the way Jack wanted to see Mac forever. 

He stopped at their favorite place on his way over and bought them both bagels. He picked up extra for both, figured out that if he was hungry - what Mac liked to say it resembled more like hangry than hungry - then Mac must have been too. And in case they didn't finish them all off? They could have bagels for lunch for all Jack cared. 

He parked the GTO under the shade of the big tree next to Mac's house and headed to the door. He used his own key to let himself in and sauntered inside, heading to the kitchen. 

"Hey, Mac! Where are you? Brought you breakfast. Poppy seed and onion, I felt lucky today." 

Jack was looking forward to Mac ribbing him about his choice of bagels because, "Here I thought you couldn't get more Southern than this, Jack", imitated in Jack's Texan drawl, about his choice of cheddar and jalapeño bagel. Or "An Everything Bagel. If you just order an Everything, then you don't have to choose, cause it's all already there", also completed in Mac's impersonating of Jack's voice. Because according to Mac, that was Jack logic and he went with it. 

(And as much as Jack liked to tease Mac about it, Mac did have a perfect Southern accent if he wanted to really amp on the originality, when he wasn't exaggerating on how Jack sounded when he talked. And okay, Jack wasn't gonna think of "howdy" for the moment). 

"Mac, buddy, you up?" 

There was no answer. Jack headed for the deck, because that was usually the place where he could find Mac on most mornings. But Mac wasn't on the deck. He was lying on the sofa, propped against the back of it, blanket wrapped up to mid-chest, an open book with the bookmark lying haphazardly on one page in Mac's lap and Mac's phone in one hand. He was snoring softly and the sight was making Jack crack a real huge grin when Jack noticed the glasses. 

Now, that wasn't something that was new, Jack had seen Mac with glasses. But that was for undercover missions and they were common, not prescription glasses. These one had a different look on them. New shiny black rimmed glasses and the actual glass was reflecting in different colors. 

(Jack's brain went back to when he got his first pair of reading glasses and the doc explaining to him that the colored reflection meant the glass had an extra layer of protection from looking at a computer and phone screen. It stuck with Jack, and it was that fact that told him Mac's weren't the standard ones they used for work). 

Normally, Jack wouldn't wake Mac up when he was sleeping so deep and looked relaxed, but at the same time he knew Mac's back and neck would thank him when he slept in his bed instead of feeling cramped. 

Jack carefully approached the sofa and sat on the edge, careful not to spook Mac and gently touched his knee. He shook it and Mac stirred, but it was without success. 

"Good morning, sunshine."

Mac flailed for a moment and Jack managed to catch one hand, and prevent Mac from throwing his phone. He carefully pried it and placed it on the table together with the book that was in Mac's lap. 

Mac groaned and moved his neck from left to right to get the kinks out and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. He was adorable, coming out of sleep, and Jack barely prevented himself from cooing at his partner. Mac packed a mean punch and Jack didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. 

"Hey there, sleepy head." 

Mac blinked several times until his eyes fell on Jack and he smiled. 

"Hey. Guess I fell asleep on the couch, huh?" 

"Guess you did. Had any good dreams?" 

Lately Mac had been plagued by sleepless nights because of nightmares occurring too often for Jack's liking. 

"Yes." Mac was grinning now and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You wanna share." 

"It was the unicorns, again." 

"Awww, really? That's sweet. What was today's lesson?" 

It was refreshing, to have this talk about Mac's fictional class of unicorns and the way his partner's brain worked. 

"The Fibonacci sequence." 

"Oh. That’s awesome." 

Mac looked questioningly at Jack and Jack could feel himself flush under the attention. 

"In the Fibonacci sequence each number is the sum of the two preceding ones, starting from 0 and 1. One plus one is two. One plus two is three. Two plus three is five. Three plus five is eight, etc. etc." 

Mac looked surprised and the look in his eyes was one full of fondness and awe. 

"What? I may not have been the star student in math, but I always listen to what you are saying, hoss. Picked up a few things throughout the years." 

"I had no idea that you listened." 

"I always do, Mac. Besides, you are extremely endearing when you get so into explaining about something you love, it's amazing."

"Sometimes you look so confused…" 

"That's because I am. But, hey, you know how to explain stuff to me." 

Mac yawned and after stretching on the couch like a house cat, he almost bumped himself on the nose. That's when it registered to him. 

Mac groaned and reached for his glasses, but Jack stopped him. 

"Leave them on. No need to take them off for my sake, I already saw them." 

"No." 

"Oh, yes." 

"Can you forget about them?" 

"Why would I?" 

"Jack." 

"Seriously, dude, you look fine to me." 

"Jack." 

"You are adorable." 

"Shut up, Jack, I'm not." 

"You are. You are adorable. And cute. What do you kids of today say, don't @ me." 

"And Jack Wyatt Dalton officially snapped."

Mac couldn't stop the giggle that escaped him and in turn Jack laughed with him too. 

"You know, now you can fulfill your dream of being a professor, what with those glasses and being a nerd." 

Jack grinned at Mac's mock comical face. 

"Joke aside, they suit you, man. And no matter what, you don't have to be scared of what people will think about you wearing glasses, okay? Every other person in the world has an eye problem. It's no big deal." 

"You really think so?" 

"Of course I do. They help you see. Nothing wrong with that. Besides they are part of you now." 

"Thanks, Jack." 

"Don't mention it."

"You think anyone would look at me weirdly if I wore them at work?" 

"Of course not. We love you the way you are, Mac. It wouldn't matter." 

Mac looked pensively. Just then his stomach rumbled and Jack laughed. 

"Mmm, that little bear inside you needs feeding. Thankfully, I have just the thing." 

Jack brought them the bagels and naturally Mac dove right in. 

"Thanks, Jack." Mac said after he polished off both the poppy seed and onion bagels and moved on to steal one of Jack's choice bagels. 

"You are very welcome. You are lucky I know you so well." 

Mac swallowed the bite he was chewing on and stopped eating. Jack retraced what he said and cursed himself for his choice of words, but Mac didn't look sad. 

"Sorry, I…" 

"No, Jack, it's okay. I'm lucky to have you." 

"Nah, luck is on my side." 

"Oh God, it's too early to be sappy. Can we postpone this?" 

Jack chuckled and to show Mac he was okay with the plan, he continued eating. 

"We should ask Matty for more days off. I don't want to get up and face the world any time soon." 

"Tell me about it. Tell you what. Let's finish breakfast first and go from there?" 

"Yeah, good idea." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. The War Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes to you from a thought I had about Mac asleep on the couch in the War Room, and somehow Jack's leather jacket wanted to be included, and who am I to deny the requests these two have for me, right? Once again, it's fluffy, and I just love to imagine Mac wrapped in so many layers (although having him wear just shirt and jeans wouldn't be as bad I guess. Especially that white Henley).   
> Regarding the colds and the sinusitis I gave Mac in this story, it's all true. I've gone through the wringer with having colds so often while I was a kid we constantly made trips to my GP, and had blood drawn and trying to figure out what to give me that won't give me an allergic reaction (hint: everything from antibiotic to painkiller showed the same effect, so it was hard to be that kid).   
> And yes, I am allergic to meds, at least Mac can have something for his headaches, while I have to battle with the pain the natural way, and hoping and praying it would just go away. As for the sinusitis, that one was quite the trip. Just know when I wrote in Mac having the whole left side of his face being sort of paralyzed, yep, that happens almost always when the pain is too strong. Everything hurts.   
> Okay, now that I got it all out of my system, let's focus on sleepy and adorable Mac.   
> Enjoy!

When Mac was a kid, he was riddled with colds. They lived in Northern California and although his grandpa told him LA was warm and pleasant, it still wasn't enough to transfer the warmth through words to Mac. 

When Mac got older and moved cities, he realized that it wasn't the city, it was Mac that was constantly cold. He had trouble with keeping the heat in his body and with his shitty immune system he was more prone to get colds and get sick. 

Once he grew into a teenager, Mac didn't get sick so easily, but still there was a cold, or a chest infection that caught up with him from time to time. The first time he got pneumonia after a very bad waterboarding when he and Jack got kidnapped in the middle of rotation, Mac thought he was going to die for sure. 

As time went by, Mac was doing okay in the colds department. Still got them here and there with nothing to worry about. It wasn't until he was hosed down, repeatedly, after a mission went wrong in Uruguay that Mac developed sinusitis. The doc at Phoenix Med told him that it was from the longer exposure to water and drying off naturally as all the cold seeped through his body. Guess, Mac had to thank their captors for one more ailment that he won't be able to shake, ever. He considered all his options and went to all appointments with Jack in tow. The doc told him a surgery was an option, but in his case it would only last for a couple of years, before he had to face the music again. Mac opted out of it. 

Mac really didn't like that sometimes (read: most times) when they did their job, they ended up taking the thicker end of the stick. It was unfair after all the lives they saved and continually making the world a better place for living, to be plagued by hurts and aches no living creature should ever endure. 

It was also the reason why he was sitting this mission out. After November rolled in and the weather got colder, Mac's sinuses started acting out. Most days it was just stuffy nose and a mild pain on his left side (where the worst of it was centered) and Mac could take it. But then they ended up in Europe for a mission and it was so freaking cold that Mac ended up with a head cold on top of feeling like an icicle. As if that wasn't enough, the cold triggered one more bout of his sinuses acting out and this time it was the strong pain, the crippling kind where the entirety of the left side of his face was hurting (especially the area around his eyebrow and under his eye). Mac always took the strong stuff for the pain to abate, but it usually left him sapped of energy and hurting, even though the pain was dulled. During those times Matty usually benched him, no questions asked; and after Jack explained to him the worries he had that Mac could get himself hurt while under the influence of the heavy meds and having a strong reaction to something that was effectively part of him now, Mac agreed that he should definitely stay on home ground until he was feeling better. 

Right now he was sitting on the couch in the War Room, trying to find a position where he was the most comfortable in and followed what happened on the screen. Jack, Riley and Bozer were on a mission in Mexico that was going well so far. Mac was in the War Room mostly for comfort in his mind, to know that they were all safe and of course listening in on comms. Jack, as always filling the channel with endless chatter which Mac thought was born out of the countless times he did that to ground Mac and help him think. It was muscle memory by now and Mac was sure Jack didn't even realize he was doing it. It came easy to him and to Mac it seemed like Bozer and Riley got used to Jack's stories and his voice that they didn't tease him anymore. 

The pain was subsiding and Mac could finally breathe normally (which was a blessing in itself). They wrapped up the mission and Mac breathed a sigh of relief when they boarded the Phoenix jet. 

Matty told him he should go home and rest, but Mac wanted to wait for Jack. He longed to see his partner and he knew Jack would come to the War Room first for debrief so there wasn't a point in him leaving. 

Mac was cold again, even though he wore three layers of clothes and the weather was warm. He shivered and Matty must have noticed it because she cranked up the heat in the room. Jack's words that Matty had a soft spot for him rang in Mac's head and although he didn't believe that, what he just witnessed made Mac think about Jack's conclusion and that he was probably right. 

Mac noticed something on the back of the couch and when he palmed around, he came up with a handful of leather jacket. Jack's leather jacket he wore that morning when he picked up Mac for work. Without much thought, Mac wrapped the familiar piece of clothing around him and curled up on the couch, waiting for Jack to come home. 

…

Jack headed for the doors leading to the entrance of the Phoenix Foundation, a renowned think-tank located at a secret location in the city of Los Angeles. He was dreading up debrief because he wasn't ready to face anyone but Mac, yet. The kid was miserable all day yesterday and this morning when Jack picked him up for work. All Jack wanted to do was to take him home and take care of him. Jack hated when his kid was hurting and he tried his damndest to prevent that from happening. But not always the enemy was visible and for Jack to be able to neutralize it. Usually Jack could beg off a few days off from Matty when he felt that Mac needed it. Whenever he got these bouts of headaches, he was always tired and cranky and in so much pain that Jack knew it was the best for Mac to stay at home and Jack to stay with him. 

Thankfully, the mission was short and went without a hitch. It was still the same day when they arrived back home and Jack was ready for a hot meal and a bath by the time they touched ground at the tarmac. 

Matty waited for them in the hall and Jack was surprised, because Matty always waited for them in the War Room. 

She led them to one of the safe rooms and Jack wondered why, but kept his mouth shut and gave his official report as did Riley and Bozer. Bozer headed out to meet Leanna and Riley had plans with her mom which left Jack to find Mac. 

“He is in the War Room. He fell asleep on the couch. I didn't have the heart to wake him up.”

“He needs to rest, I tried to tell him that when I picked him up for work, but when does he listen?”

“I think he was worried about you. Go and take care of our boy, Dalton. Take tomorrow off, make sure he is okay.”

“Will do, Matty. Thanks.”

Jack headed for the War Room which he noticed was completely blacked out for the outside world and Jack was grateful. They were all guilty of sleeping there once or twice, but Jack appreciated Matty giving Mac some privacy, because not everyone was fond of finding a sleeping Mac. In the early days when they were still new at the job, Mac could be found sleeping everywhere, still sapped out after the discharge and too little time to rest and recuperate. Some of the other agents found it less than appropriate for Mac sleeping whenever and wherever he felt like it. Jack didn't like that and barely contained himself from intervening. Mac felt about it and he always felt self conscious about doing it, long after he was reassured by Matty that it was okay. 

Jack smiled at some of the techs bustling around the building and entered the room. He was careful not to open the door too loudly and closed it softly behind him. His partner was lying on the couch, wrapped in a bundle of his own clothes and Jack's leather jacket. The one he forgot on the couch when they left for the mission. Something warm spread inside him and Jack smiled against the influx of affection he got for his boy. Mac was finally resting although it wasn't at home and in an actual bed, but it was still resting. 

Jack pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and tucked it around Mac, that was still slightly shivering even though the heat was already cranked up. Mac leaned into the blanket and snuffled sleepily. Jack couldn't help himself so he crouched on the floor next to Mac and ran a hand through Mac's hair, simultaneously getting the hair out of Mac's eyes, checking for temperature and offering some comfort. 

Mac made a soft sound at the touch and then he opened his eyes. It took him a while for his brain to come online, but Jack saw the second Mac realized it was Jack. It was impossible, but Jack melted even more at the sight of Mac coming out of sleep, complete with an adorable nose scrunch. 

“How's the headache?” 

“Better, I think. The meds kicked in while you were in Mexico and after the mission was wrapped up, I kinda fell asleep.” 

“Nothing wrong with that. You should have stayed at home, buddy.”

“Can't. Too empty. I don't want to be alone when these headaches hit me. I always feel better with y'all around.”

“Oh, Mac.” 

Jack scooped Mac up in a hug and Mac latched on to his t-shirt, hand fisting the fabric. Jack didn't want to comment on the use of “y'all” which Mac was probably not even aware he did it, but deep inside something settled in Jack when he heard his boy use that particular word. 

“It's okay, Jack. You are here now.” 

“Always here, kiddo. You just say the word, and I'll drop everything, you hear? Everything.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

Jack let him draw comfort from the hug for a few more minutes and then pulled Mac off of him so he could face Mac. 

“What do you want to do now?”

“I don't know? Home, maybe?”

“Which one. Yours or mine?” 

Jack could see the wheels turning inside Mac's head and then the kid looked up, sheepish. 

“Yours?” 

“You know we can always spend time at mine, hoss, you don't have to pose it as a question. Let's go then.”

Mac started to get up, but it was obvious he was dizzy. He swayed and if it wasn't for Jack's quick reflexes, he would have face planted on the floor.

“Easy, easy. You sure you can walk?”

“Yeah, yeah. It was just a dizzy spell. I'm good.”

“Okay then, let's bounce.” 

No one seemed to spare them any looks, especially Mac that left the Phoenix with the blanket wrapped around him. 

Mac was fast asleep in the GTO when Jack stopped in front of his apartment. He didn't have the heart to wake him up, and Jack knew he'd get an earful for what he was about to do, but he scooped Mac up in his arms and carried him three flights of stairs to his apartment. 

Granted, it was harder to open the door and arm the alarm system with a handful of Mac but Jack managed to do it and in no time he had Mac settled in the guest bedroom (effectively Mac's room when he stayed over). 

He carefully peeled the sheets and duvet and helped Mac out of the blanket, his leather jacket and Mac's flannel shirt, leaving Mac in only his jeans and his trusty white Henley. Gently, he settled the kid on the bed and tucked him in. Jack tried not to think how it would feel to tuck a younger version of Mac in. Deciding not to dwell on it, because he was for sure gonna get emotional over it. Jack was about to get out of the room when he felt a hand on his forearm. 

Mac was looking up at him sleepily and he looked so much like a puppy, it was adorable. Jack almost blurted it out, but refrained himself from doing so. 

“Stay?” 

There was nothing Jack could deny to his kid so with little maneuvering and shuffling, he settled in the bed, ending up with Mac in his embrace.

And for what it was worth, Jack wouldn't be anywhere else even if he could. He was right where he was supposed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. At the lab + skylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blaming this story totally on SabbyStarlight. When I had everything except the lab and the War Room fic written, we talked about the ladder in Mac's room when I rewatched 2x12 again, and I was wondering what it was for. She reminded me it was for the attic, but then she said that she imagines it's for something else. I got curious and she said that she secretly thinks of a skylight. Then my brain started working in overdrive and I asked her if I could steal the headcanon, she agreed and voila.  
> Hope you enjoy it, I went really sappy and fluffy with this one.
> 
> P. S. I headcanon Harry is Mac's maternal grandfather in case anyone is wondering about it in this particular fic :)

It was a Tuesday afternoon. Slightly chilly air in the R&D lab where the temp had to be kept cooler so the appliances and machines they used wouldn't overheat. Mac still had chills whenever he spent time down here, ever since he broke down in the room where the Organisation tried to break the virus from. It was so cold. But he was safe from the cold now since he wore several layers on him. A sweatshirt on top of a t-shirt and an undershirt. The look coupled with a lab coat with the name tag "MacGyver" printed in big block letters. Mac was cleared to come back to work after his follow up yesterday morning, and thanks to Matty's threats, only on light duty, at the War Room or in the lab. Mac dutifully accepted, too eager for Jack's liking, and after an epic staring match between the doc, Mac and Jack, Mac reluctantly agreed to follow all instructions and regularly appear on the routine check ups on the condition that Jack was present and to make sure Mac would be attending. It was really telling the doc knew him that well that she was always teaming up with Jack (although Matty being the boss might have had something with it at the end: see above re threats). 

Mac wasn't good at sitting still, but even he could see why everyone always fussed over him to take it easy and actually let himself heal at the right pace. 

(He could still feel the pull of the knife wound in his side where he ended up with fifteen stitches and a week spent in Medical. A week he spent with Jack hovering and worrying. The last thing he wanted to do was to worry Jack.)

Currently, Jack was on a mission, something local, and Matty agreed to loan some of the TAC team guys plus Jack for an LAPD and DEA raid that was happening that afternoon. 

Mac was a little bit relieved that Jack wasn't around, he liked to breathe a bit without Jack worrying over his stilted breathing and the hisses in pain. But Mac was worried at the same time because Jack was on said mission without Mac. Realistically, it was better that Jack was without Mac on that mission, because if Mac went with him, Jack would worry about him all throughout the duration of the raid. 

(Unless Mac picked up a gun and went to help with that. Which was an absolute no.) 

Mac shook his head to dislodge the thoughts that were currently sneaking inside his big brain of his as Jack liked to call it. 

They had a deal for Jack to pick him up after the stint and take him home. Mac was stuck on figuring out how to improve the circuit on one of the generators. He was getting tired by the minute and a voice inside his head that sounded suspiciously like Jack was telling him to stop what he was doing as soon as his trusty SAK started getting a blurry red shape instead of the knife that saved him and Jack countless times. 

Mac put his head on top of his arms on the table and said to himself that it would be just a minute or two to rest his eyes. 

…

Mac was dreaming, he was that much aware of it. He dreamed of Mission City and ironically enough of "the lab" that he and Bozer built and he had some of the best moments of his childhood that were spent in that tree house. 

His dream led him back to LA, to the house he was living in now, but sixteen years earlier. Harry was serving him spaghetti with meatballs for dinner and Mac was picking at the food. It reminded Mac of how his current self did that as well and the way Jack chided him playfully about it. 

It was a couple of weeks after his tenth birthday and Mac remembered that night with such a clarity it felt more like a memory than a dream. He remembered his grandfather trying to cheer him up after his father left. To engage him in experiments, going for a weekend at the cabin, anything just to see Mac smile again. But it was all futile, Mac couldn't muster it. He couldn't find it in himself to smile. His father left on his birthday and despite the harsh and cold truth that he wasn't coming back, still it didn't prevent Mac from waking up early and sitting on the porch in hopes that he'd see his father walking back home. Realizing that Mac needed him. That Mac was truly alone by himself now. He had Bozer and his grandfather, but they couldn't fill the void that his mom's death left inside five years prior. The one that got bigger on March 23rd 2000th. 

That night Harry told him he had a surprise after dinner. Mac wanted to be excited, he really did, especially since Harry looked like he was trying to contain his excitement. Mac reluctantly followed Harry to his own room where a wooden, sturdy looking ladder was propped against the opening Mac has studied from his bed on sleepless nights. The curiosity in him was winning tho, and he carefully climbed after his grandpa, he was already taller than most of his peers, and the wiry and lean built allowed his climbing to be graceful (although Mac was a klutz his whole life and always bumped into things). 

Once he got to a solid surface, Harry was waiting for him, propped against a pillow, grinning. Mac was looking around, noticing the fluffy blankets, the extra fluffy ones Harry purchased for him just the other day. The ones Mac looked longingly at the store when they went shopping and Harry bought him brand new pajamas. 

Among the blankets there were pillows and Mac could see a mattress and a nightstand complete with a lamp that worked. The space above him was the open sky and although there were actual windows separating him from it, he felt like he could see so much just from looking up. Right at that moment his fear of heights was non-existent. 

Harry kept the best for last. Told him it was a last minute adjustment to the skylight and that if Mac wanted it, this place was his new coven. Mac was overjoyed, but he truly let himself shriek when he saw the huge telescope. 

…

Mac was woken up from his happy dream by a noise next to him and he slowly blinked and the lab came into focus. It felt like he was at the skylight just now, but the more he blinked, the more the lab came into focus. And Jack, sitting across from Mac, smiling softly. He was dressed in jeans and t-shirt, the GTO's keys in hand. Mac was aware he was grinning, but he couldn't help it. 

"Hey."

"Hey. Sorry that I woke you up." 

"Nah, I wasn't sleeping. Just resting my eyes." 

"You sure?" 

"Mhm." 

Mac rubbed at his eyes and checked his watch. 

"I've been barely out for half an hour." 

"If you say so…" 

Mac rolled his eyes at Jack. 

"Must have been a good dream. You were grinning and making contented sighs." 

"Yeah, it was." 

"Care to share?" 

Mac shucked off the lab coat and took his own. After putting it on, he turned to Jack and looked at him conspiratorially. 

"I'll do you one better. I'll show you."

Jack followed him wordlessly. Mac could tell Jack wanted to ask a thousand questions, but he kept them to himself.

In the car, Jack caught Mac up on the joint operation and how it was uneventful. Mac was grateful for that and silently sent a thank you to whoever was watching over Jack up there. 

Mac was getting excited again and it almost felt like that first time Harry showed him the skylight. The blankets Harry bought had been replaced throughout the years, but the feeling of the place stayed and Mac wanted to share that with Jack. It was one of those moments where he asked himself why he didn't tell Jack before, especially since Jack always told him about stargazing back on the ranch. His secret loft wasn't the ranch and LA's sky was definitely not the sky above the expanse of the Dalton estate, always with smog clogging up the air, but Mac was going to do his damndest to give Jack at least a glimpse from what he missed and enjoy something he hadn't in a long while. 

"What has made you all excited, my man?" Jack asked from the driver's seat as he pulled up on the road leading to Mac's house. 

"I remembered something while at the lab and… let's just say that I wanna keep it a surprise. So, you could order something while I clean up the place and I'll call you when I'm done?" 

"Now, that sounds cryptic as hell, but I'll bite. What do you want?" 

"Maybe pizza?" 

"Alright, go and do whatever it is that you'll be doing, I'll order it in." 

…

Mac was practically bouncing on his feet as he disappeared in his bedroom. He climbed the ladder and tidied up the place as much as he could on such a short notice. Suddenly he was assaulted by more memories. Harry carrying him down the ladder, careful not to jostle him, not knowing Mac was half-awake and was letting himself be carried intentionally because it made him feel safe. Harry spending countless nights with him at the loft, telling him stories about his mom and sometimes Harry was wistful, getting emotional. But he always reminded Mac that his daughter left him with the most amazing nephew someone could ask for. Mac didn't believe in that, but the praises made him feel good and he didn't want to burst Harry's bubble. 

With Jack coming in his life, and Mac listening to the same praises, but for different reasons, Mac finally started to realize that it wasn't him that was the problem, it was all the people that misunderstood him, that didn't want to spend the time to get to know him. His father that left him. All the people that disappointed him. Both Harry and Jack were trying to show Mac how much he meant to them. Mac didn't have a chance to tell Harry that before he died, but he was going to fix that with Jack. Mac would make sure that Jack understood he was as important to Mac as Mac was to him. 

He was almost done with cleaning the loft. Mac looked up, getting himself familiar with the sight once again. It had been literal years since Mac went up here. It used to be his safe haven, hiding him from the world when he was overwhelmed. As the years went by Harry left him to his own devices and Mac didn't miss that per se, but it would have been nice to have one more night where he and his grandfather were sharing stories over stars. 

Mac cleared his throat that was starting to tighten and he had a feeling it wasn't just from the dust. His eyes were stinging as well and Mac knew this wasn't the time to get emotional, but he couldn't help it. 

With one final look over the place, Mac descended and headed towards the living room where the pizza was sitting on the table and Mac could feel the tension in the air. 

…

Jack was going out of his mind with worry. It wasn't like Mac to get this excited over something and then disappear with hours, in his room, and think that Jack wouldn't worry. Mac said that it was a surprise so of course, Jack didn't want to spoil that for the kid. He rarely decided to spring surprises on people because it was so hard to surprise someone that could punch you for your efforts. 

(Or if you asked Jack, he'd tell you that he suspected that the feeling of insecurity was rooted deeply in Mac and born out of his abandonment issues and his sense of doing everything perfectly, not risking to disappoint anyone in the process.) 

So for Mac to say he had a surprise for him and Jack could hear that it was an unplanned one, Jack knew he should leave it to Mac and not crowd him. Mac would come to him when he was ready. 

The pizza arrived and Jack decided to wait for Mac. Certainly he heard the knock on the door by now. But after minute twenty, he indulged in a slice and opened up a beer. By minute thirty the worry was back. Just then, Mac came to the living room, and he looked happy and grinning. He was covered in cobwebs and soot and Jack wanted to know what exactly was Mac doing cleaning up while he was still recovering. But once again the kid's happiness came before his worry and Jack wasn't gonna burst his bubble with his hovering. 

"Hey, bud. Where have you been? The pizza is cold now, I'll have to reheat it." 

"I'm almost done. Just gotta take a shower and change and then I'll show you." 

There was a slight hitch in Mac's breath and Jack wondered if the cleaning put a strain on him and his breathing, the image of pale and wheezing Mac too soon and too clear in his memory to just ignore it. 

"You okay, bud?" 

"Sure." 

"Not having trouble breathing, are you?" 

"No. Why?" 

"Nothing. Just checking to see if you are okay." 

"I'm fine, Jack. I'll take that shower now." 

"Okay. I'll wait." 

Mac grinned and practically ran back to his room. Jack was still stumped, and after years working with Mac, he shouldn't have been, he knew that. Still it was making his head spin. He also knew that when his kid submerged himself into a project, it'd take forces stronger than Jack to get him to rest. 

(Yeah, okay, Jack and his military voice could count as measures that could be used.) 

By the time the timer on the oven beeped, Mac was out of the shower. His blond hair was dripping wet on his t-shirt and Mac was dragging a towel through wet curls. Now Jack was the one grinning at Mac when his partner reached for a slice of pizza, burning his fingertips in the process. 

Jack chuckled and that earned him a glare which made him grin harder. Mac was adorable.

After Mac finished the slice, he dragged Jack to his bedroom, and although Jack had no idea what he was going to face, he had a feeling that it was important for Mac so he stayed put. 

"Are you ready?" Mac beamed and Jack nodded. 

"You know me, hoss. Always ready." 

Mac started climbing up the ladder and Jack couldn't help but wonder what was hiding up there. He always wondered what the ladder was for, but before he could hold on that thought long enough to ask, something else came up and Jack forgot what he was going to ask. 

Jack didn't know what to expect, but the wide expanse of space filled to the brim with blankets and pillows wasn't on his mind. And then there was the space above his head. The sky was still blue, but the colors started to change quickly as they were headed into the night. 

Jack gasped when realization hit him. 

"Is this what I think it is?" 

"If you mean skylight, then yeah. It's a skylight." 

"Dude, you've literally had this over your head this whole time and didn't say anything?" 

Jack knew he sounded overly excited. And probably emotional as well, because darn it, he was getting teary eyed over Mac's surprise. 

"I didn't remember it until today at the lab. I haven't been here in years. It's been… a long while." 

Mac sounded weary and suddenly all the excitement he exuded earlier was sapped out of him. 

"I love it. This is probably the best surprise ever." 

Mac perked up at that and Jack was relieved that it brought back the smile to Mac's face. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I bet from here you can see the whole sky and the stars when it darkens." 

"That's the idea, yes." 

Mac looked sheepishly towards a telescope that Jack missed when he first sweeped his eyes over the place. 

"Aw Mac, this is getting better by the minute." 

"We might have to wait for a little bit more darkness before we can do the stargazing." 

"Yeah. I'd like us if we stayed here. You could tell me more about this place if you wanna." 

"Sure." 

They settled in and Mac looked wistfully around the space that looked homey and comfortable. Jack's most favorite place in this house was the deck, but he could get used to the skylight as well. Maybe it would be his new favorite place and that way he had two to alternate between if he wanted to wind down. 

"When you explained you missed the open skies at the ranch and stargazing at night… it didn't occur to me that I had this place. Otherwise we would have spent a lot of time here after we came back Stateside." 

"It definitely isn't Texas, but it's beautiful. Thank you, Mac. This is absolutely amazing." 

Mac smiled and he looked at his lap. Jack belatedly noticed that Mac was twisting a paperclip with his fingers and if Jack was seeing well it was in the shape of a star. 

"On the day my father left, my grandpa gave me the knife. I was struggling with a paperclip, I wanted to make it into a star, but couldn't twist the ends so it would come all together. He then gave me the knife and I did it. He said I could keep it." 

Mac carefully twisted the ends of the paperclip, lost in the memory and Jack didn't miss the symbolism of it with the paperclip shape currently in the kid's hands. 

"Few weeks after my birthday, he showed me this place. I was miserable. After my dad left, I could tell he was struggling with trying to keep me entertained. He couldn't answer the questions I was asking and I was constantly sad and angry. Then one day after we had dinner he told me he had to show me something. When we came up here, I wasn't expecting all of this." 

Jack tried to imagine little ten years old Mac watching in awe as the place came to light. The excitement and happiness after just being left by his father overwhelming him, but just for a moment he got to forget about it. 

"He let me ramble about the stars, showed me new ones, told me stories about those we could see. Those we couldn't. I used to imagine that the brightest shining star in the sky was my mom." 

One more thing Mac and Jack rarely talked about was his mom. Jack, of course, wanted to ask about her more than once. But he didn't know if it'd be welcome. He didn't want to remind Mac of the time he lost his mom. 

"My grandpa used to tell me stories about her. All the time. He wanted me to remember her as much as I can through his stories. And I liked that. The time we spent here, the talks, looking through the telescope. It was an amazing feeling." 

"I can see that this place feels pretty homey, much like the house, but this particular part. It really feels like home, buddy." 

"That's because it was. For a while, I had this place where I could get lost for as long as I wanted. Reading a book, working on an experiment, just being by myself. Then I went to MIT, enlisted in the Army and wound up meeting you. Hadn't thought of this place in years." 

"Until today." 

"Yeah. I had a dream about the loft. And thought that it'd be a nice surprise if I showed it to you." 

"You know all I'm gonna do now is try and imagine kid Mac having some pretty amazing moments here, right?" 

Mac was blushing and being there, made Jack's heart ache for how young Mac actually was and how much he'd been hurt already. He deserved to be carefree and happy more often. Getting excited over simple things like a skylight and stargazing more often. 

"Thank you once again, Mac. This is wonderful." 

"Would you… um, would you like to look at the stars? It's dark enough to start." 

"Sure." 

Jack let himself be led to the telescope and as Mac geeked out, something settled deep inside him. 

After Mac ended his lesson about stars and constellations, they reclined against the pillows and each picked up a blanket to wrap around themselves. Mac was still grinning, and admittedly Jack couldn't predict his day was going to end up the way it did. He wasn't complaining, though. He loved to watch Mac being himself and always soaked every fact Mac threw at him, even if at times he asked Mac to translate it into Jack-speak. 

Jack was so proud of Mac, he couldn't help but pull him in a hug. 

…

Mac was pleased with himself. He was a bit anxious to share his hideout with Jack earlier, but now he was fully relaxed. Jack loved it and he clearly had fun. Mac already planned to bring Jack to the skylight more often. Maybe he could create something with Jack that would feel like all those nights Harry and him were talking without worrying about time or the world spinning around them. 

Mac's eyes fluttered closed the longer Jack kept him in his embrace and it felt like it was just now when he next opened his eyes and looked at Jack. 

"Go to sleep, hoss. I got ya'." 

A huge yawn prevented Mac from asking Jack if it was okay to stay there. Jack chuckled and pulled Mac closer to him, angling him until Mac's head was on Jack's chest. 

"We can stay here however long you want, I don't mind." 

"You sure?" 

"Yup." 

Mac relaxed into Jack and in no time his eyes closed again. He didn't fight the sleep this time. He had Jack by his side, and was at one of the places he felt the safest at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. On the plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes to you from a someone that wished 2x16 was played out a bit differently (at least I think that's the ep number). And I incorporated it with my plane prompt, and a way to have Jack with the kids and give Bozer a bit of his Leanna. I didn't mean to actually mention the events of 2x09 as well with Mac stabbing himself in the thigh, but hey, my brain works in mysterious ways and I have to listen to it.   
> Prepare for the angst tomorrow and enjoy the fluff.

They were on their way home, and despite the hitch in the plan, the rest of the mission went smoothly and they all piled up in the Phoenix jet more or less tired and ready to crash for twelve hours. Riley immediately picked her usual spot and placed her noise cancelling headphones over her ears, relaxing further in the plush seat. Bozer and Leanna picked one of the twin seats and were fast asleep, Jack couldn't help but cover them with a blanket. That left only Mac that was hobbling to the couch and to the untrained eye it would look like he was just tired, but Jack knew there was a recent scar on Mac's right thigh that was bothering him. 

Mac dropped on the couch unceremoniously and sighed, the air making strands of blond hair fly away from Mac's face, but dropping back down over his forehead immediately. Jack stifled a chuckle and resisted the urge to ruffle Mac's hair. 

His partner finally looked up and Jack winced internally when he saw the dark circles under Mac's eyes and the pinched look on his face, probably in pain. 

"Hey there. Doing okay?" 

Mac huffed in frustration which caused his hair to move again. He glared at Jack - or more accurately, he tried to glare - but then sighed and Jack saw the exact moment when Mac's shoulders slumped in defeat. 

Jack was careful not to crowd Mac when he sat on the couch next to him. He tentatively placed a hand on Mac's shoulder and when Mac didn't shrug it off, Jack moved it to Mac's neck and left it there for comfort (while also having access to Mac's beating pulse underneath his palm). 

"You know you can tell me everything, Mac. And I mean everything that bothers you." 

And really, Jack should have seen it, but still it surprised him when Mac's energy seemed to sap out and he slumped against Jack, mindful of Jack's shoulder.. 

Jack instinctively tugged him closer until he was with his back to the couch and Mac was nestled in his embrace. Well, half-embrace. 

"It's nothing, really. Just… I haven't been sleeping well since the nerve gas incident and what with the search for my dad... I really missed you during this mission. And thank you for convincing Matty to let Leanna come home on the jet before she has to go. I'm sure Boze will appreciate it as well." 

"I didn't do anything. Just followed the boss' orders. I think Matty knows. About Bozer and Leanna, I mean." 

"Yeah, I think she does. I feel bad for having to pretend I was married with her. Boze looked so devastated earlier. If I'd known, I would have insisted he'd be paired up with Riley instead." 

"It was just for work, hoss. Don't worry about it. He knows you meant nothing by it. I'm a bit surprised, though. Out of all, I didn't expect Bozer to hide a relationship. And that well."

"Yeah, me neither. Guess he is truly getting the handle on the spy thing." 

Jack groaned when he realized what that meant and he could have beat himself up for not realizing that before. He now had three fully trained spy kids to look after (and a fourth if Leanna joined their team which Jack had an inkling was Matty's idea all along. Nothing went past that woman). 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about you, Riley and Bozer all teamed up together. My three spy k-... My three spies." Jack grinned. 

"Yeah, we are definitely your spy kids. Try to spot the difference between us and you." 

Jack was ready to tear up when he felt something poke him in the thigh.

Mac nodded against him and his leg involuntarily kicked against Jack's. Mac hissed and Jack was immediately on high alert. 

"What happened?" 

"It's nothing. Just my thigh. The one where I drove the scissors in." 

"You mean the one you stabbed yourself in." 

"That one. It's been bothering me for a while now and I'm starting to think that… I'm gonna say this once and you will forget I ever said it, understood Jack?" 

"You know my lips are sealed, dude." 

"I think it's the scar tissue. And the first thing after we land, I'll be going to Medical to get it checked." 

Jack hummed, but didn't say anything else. He felt Mac wiggle on top of him and then his partner moved a bit until he looked at Jack suspiciously. 

"No remarks? You are always hounding me to get checked out even when I get a papercut and now nothing?" 

"What do you want me to say? And since when am I hounding you? Let me tell you, that's a reasonable concern. With your track record of divulging information regarding your health… I'm damn right when I pester you until you get checked out." 

"I… yeah, okay, you may have a point in there somewhere, but I practically admitted needing medical help and you act like I told you I was going on a date." 

"I know better than to tell you 'I told you so' and I'm not gonna argue with you over you needing medical assistance, hoss. Besides, even if I don't say anything, doesn't mean I worry less. Besides, how do I look at you when you tell me you'll be going on a date?" 

Mac sighed and there was a soft thump when his head made contact with Jack's shoulder. Jack hissed because it was his bummed shoulder. Mac looked up instantly. 

"I'm sorry, I know I'm a pain in the ass… and now in the shoulder as well. Sorry." 

"True, you've been a bit cranky and sour lately. I'm wondering what brought this on."

It was only then that Mac's words about him not sleeping well registered with Jack and he bit his lip from groaning in frustration. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you are not sleeping?" 

"You can't do everything for me, Jack. I can't ask you to hold me every time I need to sleep." 

"First, you are not asking, I'm offering. Second, I don't care what is going on at the moment. If you need me, I'll be there. No questions asked." 

"Okay." 

"I think that since we have a few hours ahead of us on this plane, what do you say we go to sleep a bit? You up for a power nap, huh?" 

Jack could see Mac from the corner of his eye, head buried in Jack's shoulder, only half of his face visible, accessing the situation and thinking. 

"Yeah, okay." 

"Then, settle in, 'cause I ain't goin' anywhere." 

Mac huffed again and he wiggled until he was settled in comfortably in Jack's half-embrace. Cold air kept hitting Jack's chin and when he realized what it was, this time he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up out of him. 

"What's so funny? I thought we were supposed to nap and here you are disturbing my sleep." 

"Sorry, sorry, it's just you are so adorable." 

"I still don't follow." 

Mac looked positively cute with only one eye open and his hair disheveled. 

"That wayward strand of hair that's always bothering you." 

"Ah, that." 

"Yes." 

Jack reached with his only available hand and tucked it in. Mac grunted in response and settled in further. Jack heard soft breaths and soon Mac's body went lax on top of Jack which meant mission accomplished. 

Jack peeked after a while, Mac sleeping soundly, and not stirring even when Jack moved a bit so Mac was more comfortable. It was rare to see him so relaxed and look so young, Jack's heart ached. Mac had seen so many things already in his short life that Jack wished he could go back in time and prevent Mac from enlisting. 

(Although knowing his streak with things going his way, Jack couldn't be so sure about things not going the way they were now). 

For now Jack was content to be Mac's pillow and offer the kid some comfort. 

Mac made a distressing sound when Jack removed his hand from where he was still running it through blond strands, and Jack smiled then put it back and continued with his ministrations. Mac went still again and snuffled into Jack's shoulder. If nothing, it made Jack more fond of Mac. 

"Sleep well, bud, I'm here." 

With that, Jack settled in, his arm tightening around Mac, vowing to keep Mac safe and guard his dreams while his partner slept peacefully against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. One time Mac found Jack asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are in the angst!!   
> This chapter was not supposed to be this angsty, but I lost control halfway through (apparently I can write Mac sleeping as adorable, but Jack is a whole another story).   
> Just a quick TW for depression. Jack has had a few situations that led to him having some dark times and all of the descriptions used to tell about his situation are drawn from my experience, I just adjusted them for Jack and from what we've seen as a flashback in 3x02. Nothing too graphic, just Jack feeling out of his depth.   
> And of course hugs and comfort.   
> Enjoy!   
> **offers tissues ******

Mac came home from his mission in Spain a little bit after 5 pm. He immediately called Jack, but the call went to voicemail. Mac didn't think any of it since it could be many things in their line of work. Often it was Jack that left the phone on silent and he didn't hear the warning for low battery so he ended up with a dead phone. Other times it was because his phone was used in one of Mac's doohickeys as Jack liked to call them and he still wasn't used to his new one. Sometimes Jack just wanted to reboot. And Mac respected that. Mostly. 

But there was a nagging feel in the back of Mac's head that told him that was not the case. And they were good now, so Mac knew he didn't do anything to piss off Jack to send him to voicemail. 

(Mac shuddered when he thought of his trip to France and the subsequent fight with Jack that ended with Murdoc's bunch snatching him from his own house). 

After the third voicemail went unanswered, Mac quickly showered, changed into track pants, one of Jack's t-shirts that made its way into his wardrobe and one of Jack's bomber jackets. He couldn't give less fucks about his choice of wardrobe as he drove to the Phoenix. Besides if he riled up Jack a bit with his choices of things to wear, Mac would feel better with himself because if his partner still had it in him to joke about the way Mac dressed, it would make Mac feel better. 

Once at the Phoenix, he used his keycard to enter the building and said hi to Jill and some of the other techs that were finishing up work for the day. Riley was sent home earlier that day and Bozer was on a weekend trip with Leanna for their anniversary. 

Mac headed to the War Room where Matty had a meeting with none other than his father. There was no sign of Jack anywhere around the building and now Mac really started to worry. Matty saw him through the glass and after quickly exchanging some words with Oversight she motioned for Mac to get inside. 

Once in the War Room, James nodded curtly and Mac only nodded back with a "dad" tacked on the end. 

"Matilda." 

"Jim." Matty gave him a pointed look, which was hard to interpret for Mac, but he wasn't firing on all cylinders. Still, why would Matty look angry?

James looked at Mac wordlessly and was about to leave the room when he turned around and seemed to remember something. 

"Where's Dalton?" 

"Not here, obviously." Mac replied calmly, looking defiant with his stance ready to defend his partner. 

"I can see that, smartass. I asked where is he now?" 

"No, you asked where he is, not specifying when or what exactly you meant by it, dad." 

"Angus…" 

"What?" 

"You know, never mind. I only hope his excuse for bailing on two missions already is good enough as the last time he needed time off." 

Mac was rooted to the spot with his father's statement about Jack. When did Jack take days off? 

"Oh, don't tell me he didn't mention it to you, Angus. You two are practically attached to the hip." 

"Despite popular belief, I don't always know what he is up to. If you are so worried, why don't you check for yourself? Or do I have to do your job as well?" 

Mac was irritated and worried. Nervous as all hell and he thought his father was gonna start yelling (nothing new!), but Matty saved him when she shooed Mac's father outside and spoke to him in a low voice that Mac couldn't pick up. 

Mac absentmindedly picked a few paperclips and started twisting them, busying his brain from going over things that could be wrong with his partner, and why wasn't he answering his phone. Matty found him slumped in one of the chairs and closed the door. She dimmed the windows and something clenched in Mac's heart. So this was serious. 

Matty sat on the other chair and turned to face Mac. 

"I'm sorry about your father. I don't know what's bothering him, but he had no right to act like that." 

Mac looked up in surprise. It wasn't like Matty to confess to him that she went against Oversight, but Mac appreciated the sentiment. 

"He crossed the line with Jack. Saying that he needs a good excuse for his days off. That was insensitive and I won't tolerate the way he speaks about one of my top operatives." 

Mac would have missed "and my friend" added under her breath if Matty wasn't close to him. She genuinely cared about them all and Mac realized that Matty and Jack had a far more complicated bond than what he or the rest of their team were able to see. Mac appreciated her sticking out for Jack, though. If she left it to Mac, Mac could have fucked up in goading his father and get Jack possibly fired. But his father's comments were always loaded and most times hurtful, Mac could barely filter himself from saying something that in the end could get him fired as well.

"You know there wasn't any excuse for his days off, a couple of weeks ago, right?" 

"I know that, Mac. What do you take me for?" 

Mac hung his head in shame and sighed. 

"Sorry. I know that he told you it was a family emergency. The thing is, his sister had a heart surgery two months ago. And he missed it because we were on that mission in Ukraine. It was the only time frame where he could take some time off to visit her. Wish I could have gone with him." 

"He was pretty rattled when he asked me and I was sure that even if I said no, he would have gone anyway. I didn't ask what it was. And it isn't like I can't find out. But, I decided to not do that to him. That man deserves time for himself after all. The things we do here…" 

Matty sounded sad and that reminded Mac what he was doing at work in the first place. 

"Matty, where's Jack?" 

"Hell if I know. He called me on Tuesday and told me that he needs some time off. It was a short call, and I couldn't tell what was going on. He sounded tired and I didn't push." 

"I shouldn't have gone to the mission in Spain." 

"Don't be hard on yourself, Mac. You didn't know." 

"Yeah, well, if it was me, it would have been an hour tops before he barged his way into my house. Forty minutes with his driving." 

Matty smiled and came to stand in front of Mac. She put her hand on Mac's knee, squeezing gently. 

"You are here now. Go and take care of him. I'll make sure you get some time off yourself. If Jim wants to argue about it, I'll handle him." 

"Thanks, Matty." 

Mac didn't have to be told twice. He left the Phoenix practically running, not stopping even when his father called after him. 

…

It was dark by the time he arrived at Jack's apartment. Mac turned off the Jeep's engine and for a while he sat there, eyes set on Jack's windows. They were dark, nothing that could tell him where Jack was located. Mac sighed. At least the GTO was in its parking spot. 

(Although if Jack wanted to, he could have driven the Shelby or the Stingray). 

On his drive over, Mac thought about Jack and what could have possibly brought this on, and when realization hit him like a ton of bricks he almost crashed the Jeep in the car in front of him. 

This was a long time in the making, Mac knew that, but once he dealt with Jack and took care of him, they were going to talk. Mac was going to remind his partner about telling what's wrong with them went both ways. 

First, they were on a mission that took forever to end and Jack missed his father's death anniversary. It was sort of a tradition, just like not working on Cairo day (which after what happened last time, Mac couldn't fault Jack for not wanting to work on that day). Mac was far from superstitious, but some things made more sense without an explanation than just having a logical and science explanation ready. And Jack missed it. Mac went with Jack as soon as they touched ground in LA, and witnessed the sadness and the regret coloring Jack's words. Mac tried to distract him with pizza and beers and thought he succeeded because Jack relaxed and wasn't so sad anymore. 

Then it was Jack's sister. She had to have a surgery to remove a stone in her kidney that was bothering her for a while. It was the first time any of the Dalton family called Jack for other than asking how he was and when he was coming home on vacation. Mac felt a pang in his chest whenever Jack had to say no to the invitation every time. It was his fault. Mac was keeping Jack anchored to LA, thus preventing him from seeing his family. But Jack always said that his family would understand because Mac was his first priority and just because not visiting the great state of Texas more often, it didn't mean that he didn't love his mom and sister as well as his cousins, nephews and nieces any less. 

The surgery came and went and when Jack finally got two days off, he flew straight home after their mission, debrief be damned. Mac just wanted to go with him, but felt like he needed to let Jack go by himself this time, so the man wouldn't worry about his sister and his partner at the same time. 

After Jack came back from his trip they went back to their normal. Mac should have known. He should have seen that Jack was faking it. And then the mission where they lost the civilian happened. 

They were sent to extract a young man, not much older than Mac himself, a witness to a crime. The people of the man he was supposed to testify against caught up to them and killed him. That one was tough on Jack, Mac knew that. It was the shot he missed to notice that Jack wasn't okay. Not by a long shot. 

Mac wiped a stray tear. He didn't realize he was crying, and reached in the glove compartment for tissues. He wasn't gonna face Jack while being in tears. The last thing Jack needed was his partner to worry about him on top of the problems he was having (and told Mac nothing about). Mac got himself in order and after locking the car, he headed up the stairs. 

Mac opted out of knocking and pulled his key from Jack's apartment with the Delta insignia chain that Jack gave to him shortly after they returned back stateside. Mac smiled at the memory and carefully twisted the key in the lock. 

Now, he knew Jack didn't appreciate when someone tried to sneak up on him, and there could very well be a gun pressed to his head on the other side of the door, but that was for later. 

Mac carefully twisted the knob and closed the door making minimal noise. He armed the alarm system and exhaled when there weren't guns or blades welcoming him in. But that amped the worry because Jack's trust in Mac was infinite, but still, Jack should have heard him. 

Unless something happened with Jack and he wasn't home. 

Fear gripped Mac's heart as he carefully moved to the wall and found the remote for the lights. He pressed the button for soft, dimmed lights and almost gasped when he saw the mess Jack's apartment had become in the short span of time Mac hadn't seen his partner. 

Said partner was sprawled on the couch, snoring, and looking dead to the world. His phone was on the coffee table along with a plate still full of food and a can of beer. Mac resisted the urge to scream and turned to face his partner. Who was wrapped into a bathrobe and his face was far from lax in his sleep, with dried tear tracks on his cheeks. 

Mac ignored the clutter around Jack's apartment, his own house wasn't faring any better on a good day, but when Mac had one of his episodes where lifting his head off his pillow was a chore, the least of his worries was a messy house. Mac sat on the end of the couch and he knew it was more than dangerous to wake up a sleeping Jack.

(Mac had his fair share of bruises over the years when Jack woke up swinging from a nightmare and Mac was there to help him through it only to get decked in the process).

Mac knew that Jack needed the sleep. Mac needed it a lot when he was feeling like he was so out of his depth, he was sure Jack did as well. But Mac had to check if Jack was physically okay before he let him sleep more. 

"Hey, Jack, wake up." Mac tried with a gentle voice. Jack roused a bit, but didn't open his eyes. 

Mac put his hand on Jack's shoulder and slightly shook him. Jack grumbled something unintelligible, but his eyes opened. And then in one smooth move he was sitting on the couch. Mac had only a second to turn away from being headbutted. Mac left his hand on Jack's shoulder to offer comfort and a familiar touch. It was what Mac needed sometimes even without being aware himself and Jack always offered it, no questions asked. 

Jack looked a bit lost and sad, but he was at least coherent and his eyes were tracking well so Mac sighed in relief. It was like Jack finally registered Mac was next to him because he turned around and his face crumpled. 

Before Jack had said a word, Mac pulled Jack into a hug, holding him tight. It felt like it was what Jack needed because he was shaking in Mac's embrace, and a few seconds later, there was something wet on Mac's t-shirt where Jack had pressed his head against Mac's shoulder. Mac's arms tightened around Jack and it was like the dam had burst and Jack started sobbing in earnest. 

Mac's heart was breaking and he tried hard to keep his own emotions in check. He was blaming himself for not seeing how dangerous things were becoming. It was far from the first time Jack had been depressed, Mac knew it happened way before they met, from what Jack was willing to share, but it was a while since he was this bad. A  _ long _ while. And rationally Mac knew that you couldn't predict when one will hit you, but he still felt bad that his best friend was suffering alone. They usually were there for each other when things got bad and were able to get themselves out from the worst of it. 

Mac fucked up, and royally, this time. Blinking against the sting of tears, he kept holding Jack through his breakdown, trying to tell him with a hug that he was finally there, and that he was going to help Jack get through this. 

…

It felt like it was hours later when it was only a half an hour when Jack's sobs subsided and he took a deep breath. He pulled off from the hug and looked at Mac. Mac smiled, holding his hand up in a fist bump, one that Jack returned with a smile on his own. 

"Feeling better?" Mac inquired softly. 

Jack closed his eyes, without a doubt trying to access the state his mind was at before he nodded. 

"I'm sorry." 

"What for?" 

"That you had to see me like this." 

Mac's heart broke when Jack said that. 

"You don't have to apologize. If anyone should do it, then it's me." 

"Mac, no. What are you talking about?" 

"I should have been there for you. I let you spiral on your own and I was right there the whole time. I didn't see it. If the roles were reversed you'd bench me yourself and take care of me until I was functional again." 

"That's true." Jack smiled and wiped his face with the bathrobe sleeves. He still looked haunted, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that wasn't there before and Mac could cry with relief. 

"But, you don't have to. Take care of me, I mean. I got the handle on this."

"Yeah, sitting on your couch, crying and feeling at your lowest. Worthy was right, you do look like a vampire." 

"Hey, now!" Jack made an indignant noise but then laughed and Mac knew that they would be okay. His partner understood what Mac was saying. 

"I want to be there for you Jack. And you know that I have been there for you before. You can tell me, man. I can take half of the pain for you."

"I know that, hoss. I guess the kid's death… I let it get to me. I couldn't stop thinking that it could have been you in his place. And it rattled me enough to think that I could be more dangerous to you than I am capable of protecting you." 

Mac opened his mouth to argue, but Jack stopped him. 

"Mac, believe me, I know that deep down. But I wasn't in my best mindset and I let the dark thoughts overcome me. It was hard for me to separate what I knew with what my brain was telling me I knew. Then Matty sent you off to Spain and I saw the opportunity to ask for some days off. I figured if I break down, you were going to be miles away, not worrying about me.

"Instead, I made it worse." 

Jack sighed and draped an arm to shield his eyes as he leaned on the couch. Mac followed him and made himself more comfortable. 

"Jack, I… I'm sorry you thought that you could be a threat to me. And I get it, believe me, I do. But I also want you to know that no matter what, I trust you. And if you need time, take it. Just don't shut me out again, okay? I was so scared when you didn't answer my calls." 

"I'm sorry, hoss." 

"There's something else I want to say." 

Jack hummed. 

"Remember when Zoe made the choice to shut the door of the submarine and she locked herself inside, alone?" 

"Yeah." 

"I was pretty messed up afterwards. Do you remember what you said to me then?" 

"Yes. You can't save everybody." 

"And it took me a while to believe that after she died. The same goes for the mission with the boy. His death wasn't your fault, Jack. Please don't allow it to weigh you down." 

"You really think so? I keep thinking about what I could have done to prevent that from happening and I'm drawing blanks." 

"There was nothing. I mean it, Jack. I was there. You did everything you could." 

Jack turned his head to look at Mac and Mac offered a hand on Jack's shoulder to drive the point home. 

"What did I do to deserve you, Mac?" 

And it didn't sound dejected or self loath. It was a genuine question, Jack wondering. 

"I could ask you the same question. We must have done something really good though. I got the best partner and friend I could imagine." 

"Ditto." 

They sat in silence for a while before Jack moved and got up. Mac looked up and followed his movements. 

"Listen, why don't you order something and we can watch a movie while we eat? I'll go and take a shower." 

Mac smiled and nodded, his phone already out of his pocket. 

…

Few hours later they were both full with food, and sleepy on the couch. Jack was trying to blink sleep, but he found that it was harder than ever. Mac noticed that and turned the TV off. 

"C'mon big guy, let's get you to bed." 

"I knew you were the honest type of a guy. Wine and dine me before getting in my bed." 

Jack was half-asleep and Mac wasn't ever gonna say it to his face, but he looked cute. 

"If I'd known it was all that was gonna take, I would have done it sooner." 

Jack pulled Mac in a hug. Mac went willingly and let himself be held, knowing it gave Jack comfort. 

"Thank you, Mac." 

Mac didn't say anything, just held on tight and hoped the hug spoke more than words could. 

"Hey, Jack?" 

"Mhm?" 

"You think I could crash in with you, tonight?" 

"Of course, you can." 

"It's just, I know that I always feel better when I know you are next to me. It's stupid, it feels like I always need you to hold my hand, or hold me… but that helps. And I want you to feel safe. Because, I do. Feel safe, I mean." 

Mac was sure that he was blushing and stumbling over words. Thankfully Jack didn't tease him anymore, only rummaged in his drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Mac." 

"It's not stupid, it's sweet, actually. Thanks man, appreciate it. And you don't have to explain yourself to me. If you wanna cuddle, I'm always game." 

"Thanks, Jack." 

They changed in silence and then they both took their respective sides of the bed. 

(Not that they had assigned sides, but Mac always slept better on the left and Jack knew that). 

Jack let himself be cuddled by his partner. It offered them comfort and Jack had to admit that Mac taking control of the situation wasn't so bad. The kid picked up a few things from him throughout the years. 

"Gotta ask you something, though." 

"Yeah?" 

"What the hell were you thinking combining sweatpants and a bomber jacket?" 

Mac guffawed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. A bonus story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, we are closing this circle. Hope you enjoyed the stories I had written for this week, and hopefully you'll enjoy this last chapter. This doesn't mean that this is the last of me writing about sleepy boys, just the end of this story.   
> The idea for Mac's look in this one came from the pics of Lucas while he was on vacay this summer, and how he looked, so I was inspired while writing this one. And I couldn't help but have Mac mix drinks even though it's just a lemonade, because according to the Mac in my head "it's all chemistry".   
> The setting is in the future, after Jack comes home from the Kovacs mission. I gave him burns from an explosion because hint, hint, Kovacs was an expert in bombs. I also love how well these two know each other even after being separated for a while, so you have Jack just knowing how Mac ticks. And last but not least, adorable sleepy Mac in Jack's clothes.   
> Okay, I'll shut up now.   
> Enjoy and we'll see each other in my next story.   
> P. S. Time flies when you are reading Wunderkind so today's chapter comes a little late (technically it's Monday where I am).

Mac couldn't sleep. He didn't know what caused it exactly, but he opened his eyes around 5 am and then just stayed awake. He tried not to make much noise when he padded to the living room so he wouldn't wake up Jack (Jack was bunking in Bozer's room for the last few days). 

Mac tinkered with the pitcher, debating if he should pour himself a glass of water or make some coffee. If he was to stay awake for longer than usual then he was going to start on the fuel. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fool Jack once his partner woke up, but he owed it to himself to try. 

It had been a couple of months since Jack came back home, well to Cali anyway. After the bomb that took out Kovacs caught Jack in the blast as well, he ended up badly hurt in the process and spent several months in the Army hospital in Landstühl, where Mac spent that entire time helping Jack in his recovery. They had enough time to talk things through, apologize and make over. Since then, it felt better, and Mac and his mood improved tenfold. He got his best friend and partner back, they were both on paid leave and Mac actually got around to do things that relaxed him. 

Mac went as far as letting his hair grow longer than he ever let himself go with it and he splurged on getting the real good conditioner Matty recommended like three years ago, that Mac convinced himself he didn't need. He even got the start of a stubble going on, and it felt nice for a change (although he still couldn't grow a full beard without looking like a caveman). The team approved of the happier and healthier Mac and they didn't hesitate to tell him that now. After the ordeal they've been through with Codex and watching Mac spiral, they finally decided to face him and help him. No more treading carefully or tiptoeing around Mac. 

Later today they were coming for a barbecue and some Sunday afternoon bonding and Mac looked forward to it. He was just trying to figure out why he was feeling like this and why couldn't he sleep. 

Even though the temperature was warm, Mac was always running cold so he slipped one of Jack's soft worn hoodies and a pair of grey sweatpants that were bigger on him which meant they were stolen from Jack as well. Mac didn't intend to return them unless Jack asked for them specifically. 

Deciding he wasn't going back to sleep, definitely, he prepared the first coffee for the day. Better start early and have a sip before Jack joined him. 

As if on cue, his partner padded in the living room, trying to shake sleep off and sniffing the air when he noticed Mac next to the counter, coffee pot on. 

"I thought you might be up." 

"Yeah… I just woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep." 

"And you thought coffee was gonna help you stay awake enough so I wouldn't notice how tired you are and that there are bags under your eyes." 

"Mmm, remind me why we are still friends?" 

Mac gasped the second the words left his mouth. He didn't mean for it to sound like he wasn't grateful for Jack being his friend. Luckily, Jack only smiled and grabbed Mac gently around the elbow then walked him to the couch.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it like that. C'mon."

Mac let himself be led and sat heavily. He cradled the mug of hot coffee and let the warmth sip through his hands and warm him up enough to kickstart his brain. Jack looked at him expectantly and Mac didn't know what for. 

"What's goin' on in that big brain o' yours, kid?" 

"I don't know. For the first time in ages I've been well enough to sleep without being plagued by nightmares. And then this. I have no idea what caused it." 

"Maybe it's the excitement? Like the night before an important exam or a job interview." 

"Maybe. Hopefully, this helps." 

Mac brought the mug to his lips so he could take a sip, but Jack took it from his hands before Mac did that. 

"Nuh-huh. I think I know what's the problem and caffeine won't solve that. You are super excited about today and that's preventing you from sleep." 

Mac wanted to argue. He was sure he was pouting, judging by the unrelenting look Jack sent his way and huffed before he slumped further on the couch, only now realizing he was truly tired. 

"So, what's the reason why I can't have my coffee?" 

Jack exhaled and looked at Mac with eyes full of something Mac couldn't read. There were still traces of the burns on Jack's neck on the right side. Thanks to the numerous skin grafts to save as much as they could from the tissue on Jack's neck, chest and hip, Jack now had a new addition of scars littering his body. 

"This is the first time we are gathering like a team again. Like a family. Things were patchy for a long while and some part deep inside you worries that you might do something that could drive us all away, again. You feel guilty. Think it's your fault that you pushed us all away from you. Trying to overcompensate because next time you might not be that lucky to get us all back. Or at least that's what you are trying to tell yourself." 

Jack stopped and placed the mug of coffee on the table. Mac let Jack's words sink in and discovered his partner wasn't wrong. Mac did worry about that. But he had no idea that it was so noticeable to everyone around him. 

"I can't promise you that things are gonna be great right from the start, hoss. There's still so much to be unwrapped here and to be discussed. But we'll do it together. Don't put yourself in the wringer. You'll end up hurting yourself if you wait on something to hurt you first." 

Mac didn't know what to say. He missed Jack tremendously when he was away on the Kovacs mission, and to have him back, having these talks, it felt like Jack knew just what to do, what to say (like he always did). Almost like he never left. It felt like old times again. And Mac was enveloped in warmth that was in no way connected to the hoodie (more like with the man it belonged to). 

Mac felt at ease. He was still not at one hundred percent, but after the ordeal where he lost his father, his aunt, and got his partner back, albeit injured at the time; he was healing, and Mac knew when to count his blessings. And it all started to come together. Jagged edges got mellowed out and started fitting in the puzzle. The family was slowly getting back together. Today would be one of those first steps towards a better future. 

"I still don't know if I can sleep." 

"How about you go back to bed and relax for a while?" 

Mac thought it over and it didn't sound too bad considering.

"If you can't sleep, at least you'll rest and what a better way than being in your bed. Spread like a starfish." 

"I don't sleep like that." Mac squeaked indignantly, and he'd be embarrassed at the way his voice hitched an octave if it was someone other than Jack. 

"Tell that to someone that hasn't experienced the full Angus Starfish MacGyver treatment." 

Mac knew his cheeks were burning, but he smiled, because this was Jack and the banter was familiar. 

"Okay." 

"Let's get you to bed." 

Mac tried to roll his eyes at Jack following him to his bedroom, but having Jack actually do these things with him that were pretty normal for them for years, it brought peace to Mac's mind. 

Jack carefully tucked him in and Mac huddled closer to where Jack was sitting on his bed.

"Mm, Jack?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What about snacks?" 

"I got that covered. I'll run to the store to stock up on our favorites. I still remember everyone's preferences, unless something changed?" 

"Nah, they still like the same things. You may wanna buy an extra from those you like, though." 

Jack arched an eyebrow while one hand sneaked up to Mac's neck and started rubbing circles over the pulse point. Mac could feel his eyes starting to close again. 

"I might have developed an addiction while you were away." 

Jack was grinning now. 

"I knew you'd end up liking them. I know you prefer the cool ranch ones, but the bbq are  _ the _ ones." 

"I might have discovered that logic while you weren't around." 

"Are you admitting I was right all this time? Awww, hoss, I'm touched." 

"Shut up." 

"Now that snacks are settled and of course Boze and I will be manning the grill, I think we need drinks. You think you can mix something?" 

Mac only hummed, he was getting sleepy again.

"See, what did I tell ya'? You didn't believe me when I said you'd be asleep in no time."

Mac sighed, but Jack was right so he nodded. 

"W'ke me up when the team's here. 'Kay?" 

"Sure thing, bud. Now, go to sleep. I'm here." 

Mac was grinning sleepily and the more he tried to fight the sleep, the longer his eyes stayed closed until he felt himself slip back into dreamland, Jack's hand still on his neck. It stayed there until Mac couldn't feel it anymore.

…

Jack wasn't ready to start the day, yet, so he stayed by Mac's side until his breathing evened out and Mac was sleeping soundly. In the last couple of months since they returned stateside (and Jack practically moved in with Mac) Jack could see an improvement. There were still sleepless nights and nightmares, but Mac looked better, and Jack wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. The most precious thing in his life was getting his fairs in order, again, returning to normal and Jack discovered that what he was feeling was actual happiness. 

With their line of work and double the time they spent doing their jobs on Jack's side, Jack could count the times he'd been truly happy on the fingers on one hand. Surely, lots of things made him happy, but coming this close to back to the life he once had, up until two years ago and a change? It changed Jack's perspective and showed him once again what was truly important in life. And this time he was determined not to leave Mac. He didn't want to turn into one of those that disappointed the kid. He already did, breaking so many hearts in the process, including his, but this time it'd take wild horses and he would still not allow himself to be dragged away. 

For the here and now, Jack set himself to keep watch over his boy that despite everything, needed all the rest he could get. Jack watched as Mac relaxed more while Jack kept his touch feather-light and grounding. He needed to establish that connection between him and Mac that always consisted of cuddling and hugging and all the little touches between them that Mac rarely allowed himself to express back in the day, but now came out freely and without reserve. 

The steady rise and fall of Mac's chest put Jack's mind at ease the longer he watched it move, the hand that was still by Mac's pulse point tracking the beating of Mac's heart that was steady and normal. 

Jack couldn't resist the urge to run his other hand through Mac's hair. It was something both Mac and Jack found comfort in and Jack used it as an excuse to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind Mac's ear. 

There were still noticeable bags under Mac's eyes, but they were palling in comparison to when Jack saw Mac first after he woke up drugged to the gills in Landstühl Regional Medical Center. He almost asked why Mac wasn't in a bed, resting, but then remembered Mac wasn't with him when he was blown up and the tension in his body was only relieved when Mac took Jack's hand in both of his and it restored something in Jack, something Jack had no idea it was expunged. 

Back to the present though, Jack decided that it was early enough that he could sit on the deck for a while and let Mac catch some Z's so with one more gentle squeeze on Mac's neck, and a kiss on Mac's temple, Jack went about with his business. 

He was still taking meds for the burns and the pain so he couldn't drink regular beer. But there was a stack of non-alcoholic brew Mac bought specially for him and Jack opened one to take with him on the deck. It was peaceful in the morning and Jack was looking forward to watching the city wake up as he reflected on life and his choices. 

Gradually the early morning started blending into afternoon and Jack went to the grocery store to buy the snacks and some drinks. He was back just in time before the gang arrived. And Jack was ready to wake Mac up, but his partner was sleeping soundly and was so relaxed, Jack didn't have it in him to interrupt his sleep. He made a promise, and he had to break it, but Mac needed all the rest and Jack knew no one would mind Mac sleeping when they arrived. And it was a testament to how tired he actually was that he didn't wake up through all of them coming in. 

Jack had Bozer go and prepare the meat (with Desi trailing after him, entranced by Bozer's story about his Christmas pastrami) as he arranged snacks in bowls when Mac walked-stumbled in the kitchen. 

"Jack, I think I have an idea for the d-" he didn't get to finish what he was going to say before he froze in the middle of the kitchen. 

Jack almost cooed at him. Mac was still half asleep, with sleep mussed hair and a pillow crease on one cheek. He was positively adorable and Jack was gonna say that out loud when he registered the reason why Mac stopped like deer in the headlights. 

Riley and Leanna were on one end looking at them while Matty kinda kicked Jack on his leg to get him out of his stupor. 

"Um, right. Ri, grab these bowls and take them to the deck. Leanna, you grab the beers. Matty could you go with them as well? Me and Mac will take care of the rest." 

"Sure thing, Jack. Hey, Blondie." 

"Hey, Matty." 

It wasn't until they were out of earshot that Mac exhaled and Jack knew he made the right decision to send them all to the deck. One pant leg was rolled up to Mac's knee and Jack couldn't hold the chuckle that bubbled out of him. 

Mac tried to glare, but it failed because he was still half-asleep and looked like he was squinting. 

And just because Jack couldn't help himself, he scooped Mac up in a bear hug. Mac went pliant in Jack's embrace and once again Jack counted his blessings with the kid because he was still willing to hug Jack without any qualms. 

"Thank you, Jack." 

"Don't mention it. And I'm sorry." 

Mac pulled away and looked at Jack questioningly. 

"For not waking you up when the team arrived. I promised." 

"Nah, it's okay. I know why you did it." Mac was smiling and Jack felt warmth spread through his whole body. 

"So what was that about drinks." 

"I woke up craving peaches. And grandpa used to make this refreshing peach lemonade…" 

Mac got lost explaining and locating ingredients for the drink, Jack too caught up in it to notice Bozer pulling his phone out of his pocket and snapping a pic. 

Drinks made, Mac turned around to face Jack and he looked happier than Jack had seen him in years. 

"You think the others would mind if I sneaked off to the bathroom? I really wanna shower and tame the lion." Mac gestured at his wild nest of hair.

"Of course they won't. Go, I'll keep them entertained." 

"Thanks, Jack." 

There was a spring to Mac's step that wasn't there before and it made Jack smile. 

…

When Mac emerged from the shower some fifteen minutes later dressed in soft worn jeans and a blue woolen shirt (that once belonged to Jack) and saw everyone gathered around the fire pit, something inside him shifted. He was finally at peace. It felt like home again. Warm and whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
